A Xenomorph For A Sister
by NariTheDragoCat44
Summary: When Ria is lied too about a xeno egg... her and auro’s lives get a change that they never wanted...


Auro didn't know how he got in this situation. His sister was currently lying on a table, screaming in pain and something inside her was screeching too... he was banging on the glass crying out for them to stop as his sister and whatever was inside of her was electrocuted.

**_1 Day Earlier..._**

Auro and his sister Ria where eating breakfast. It was currently 7AM and they go to work at 7:30. They work at a lab that studies aliens, soecifically Xenomorphs.

"Why do we have to wake up so early?" Ria asked as she put another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"I don't know but I'm not complaining..." Auro replies, biting a piece of toast.

"That's cause you're an early worm" Ria says, picking up her finished bowl and putting it into the sink. "Cmon let's go." She says as Auro nods, also setting his plate into the sink.

As they arrive into the lab they sit at they're desks and go over recorded documents about the xenomorphs.

Just then just then another scientist came into they're room.

"Miss..." he looked at the paper he was holding, " -Ria" I need you to come with me... Dr. Awoar requires your assistance."

"Uh Yes! I'll be there right away..." she says, getting up and walking out the room. Auro watched as she left with curiosity... why did the lead Scientist need her?

A while later Ria came back with a very big grin on her face. "What has you so happy?" Auro asked with a smirk.

"I've been chosen to help in a brand new scientific study! Dr. awoar said that it would take us a great leap forward in fighting against xenomorphs!" Ria said, stars in her eyes.

"Oh? Well that's great!" Auro said, starting to grin too. He wasn't very fond of xenomorphs... since they killed they'r family and all...

"Let's go home it's getting late" Ria said, tugging at her brother's sleeve.

"Alright alright just let me grab my papers." Auro said as he scooped up a pile of papers in his arms.

They walked out the door of the lab and walked home.

As Auro laid down in his bed he had a bad feeling about tomorrow...

The next day they got to the lab and Ria was called to see Dr. Awoar. As she arrived in a room she's never been in before, Dr. Awoar came out of nowhere.

"Hello my girl! Ready to start the test?" He asked, his glasses shining from the light in the corner, giving off an eerie vibe.

"Um... yes!" Ria said, smiling. Dr. Awoar pulled a lever and the 2 way glass lit up revealing an egg.

"Sir is that?" Ria asked, Dr. Awoar nodded. "A xenomorph egg. The first stage of the life cycle. As you may have read from the papers these hatch into facehuggers. And I spopose you know the rest.

Ria nodded, "yes sir." She walked closer to the glass, staring at the weird egg with wide eyes.

"I need you to go inside and inspect it." Dr. Awoar said simply. "Wait what? But won't it hatch as soon as I go close to it?" Ria said, slight fear in her eyes.

"Not this one, we have made sure that it's dead inside and it cannot open..." the Scientist lied. Fixing up his glasses.

Ria looked at Dr. Awoar with slight distrust, the tone of his voice setting off all kinds of red flags, but she complied anyway and watched as the dr opened the door.

She walked in and she noticed a red circle around the floor circling the egg. She gulped as she stepped closer.

Once she stepped inside the circle the door slammed behind her. She turned around in horror to see the Dr grinning evilly.

He grabbed a microphone and spoke... "I'm terribly sorry for this Ria dear but this is for science..." Dr. Awoar said.

Ria turned around at the sound of something hissing, she turned around to see the egg slowly opening. She sobbed as she ran and banged into the glass crying and screaming for her to be let out.

She turned around to see a facehugger crawling out of the egg and banged harder as it started coming towards her.

She took one last look at the Dr's eyes, they where cold, dark, empty... showing no signs of sympathy for what he was doing.

She turned around once more and the facehugger jumped, latching onto her face. She screamed and hit it and tried to pull it off but it didn't work, she slipped into unconsciousness and the face hugged fell off. Dead.

The doctor opened the door once more and picked up Ria and dragged her to another room. He placed her on a table and strapped her down.

"Sleep well my dear... because once you wake up we will have a scientific breakthrough." He said to her in a cold ominous voice. He turned around and left.

James, a friend of Auro and Ria was standing guard outside... he heard screaming coming from inside the room and went to go check and see if everything was alright but covered his mouth to stop him from gasping at what he saw.

James was still horrified at what he saw but quickly composed himself as the doctor walked out of the room. As he was relieved of his duty he quickly ran to find Auro.

As Auro was going through files he jumped as the door burst open.

"Jesus James! Knock next time!" He yelled, but quickly saw that his friend was panicking and put a hand on his back.

"Dude what's wrong?!" Auro asked, his green eyes showing worry.

"Y-y-your s-sister... egg... f-faceh-hugger... YOUR SISTER WAS GRABBED BY A FACE HUGGER!" James yelled, shaking Auro like mad.

Auro turned pale and told James to lead him to Ria. When they got there they both gasped at the sight. Ria has woken up and was begging and pleading for her life, sobbing furiously.

Dr. Awoar was laughing like mad and said, "I'm Sorry darling but it's not gonna happen!" He has his hand on a lever and he pulled it, making Ria, James, and Auro yell "NO!" At the same time.

Auro didn't know how he got in this situation. His sister was currently lying on a table, screaming in pain and something inside her was screeching too... he was banging on the glass crying out for them to stop as his sister and whatever was inside of her was electrocuted.

Dr. Awoar turned around and laughed. "HAHA HOW NICE OF YOU BOYS TO COME JOIN US!" He yelled over the screaming of Ria and the loud machine.

Auro looked back at his sister and gasped as he saw her chest moving... and he heard the cracking of ribs.

The doctor shut off the machine right as the chestburster exploded out of Ria, "Auro and James both had tears streaming down they're faces.

"HAHA I WAS RIGHT!!! THEY IT HAS THE SAME BRAINWAVES AS HER!" The scientist yelled cackling like mad.

The chestburster was laying on Ria's corpse and not moving, but it was clearly visible that it was alive.

Ria didn't know what was happening... first she was in emmense pain then darkness. She couldn't feel her legs and when her fingers twitched she felt that she only had 4.

She opened her "eyes" and was horrified to see that she was waist deep inside guts and a chest... but was even more horrifying was the fact that she didn't even have a waist! And the body she was sticking out of was her own!

She let out a strangled hissing noise and fell to the floor, she watched as the doctor opened the door to reveal her brother and her beast friend. They looked completely terrified and where staring at her as she laid on the ground panting.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Auro screamed, grabbing the scientist by the shirt. "I made a breakthrough... I was studying ways to get xenomorphs on our side to fight the bad ones... and what better way then to turn people into them!?" Dr. Awoar said madly.

Auro looked back at the chestburster with wide eyes, that thing was now his sister? He couldn't believe it...

He punched the scientist in the face then turned to James. "Take him to the cops..." he said, tossing the scientist at James, James caught him and nodded, wiping tears from his red eyes as he walked out the door.

Auro looked back at the chestburster, it was staring right at him... was it really his sister? Or was the scientist lieing just to kill her? He didn't know...

He walked towards it and neeled down. "Ria? Is that you?" He asked, staring into the chestburster's nonexistant eyes.

The chestburster hissed and crawled into his lap, putting its head on his chest, it looked like it was crying too.

He wrapped his arms around her, not caring that she was covered in blood, and sobbed. "I'm so sorry I let him do this to you..." he said in between sobs.

He stood up cradling her in his arms... he had his book bag on and took it off.

"I'm gonna have to hide you in this..." he said, un zipping the bag, placing her inside. Her head poked out and she nodded.

He put on the bag and walked out the door. He was a witness after all...


End file.
